


Take Down

by themisfiitz



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Bottom Ryan | Ohmwrecker, GTAAU, GangAU, M/M, MafiaAU, Multi, Top Jonathan | H2ODelirious, YouTubers - Freeform, bigjijjlypanda |anthony, iamwildcat | tyler, moosnuckle | brock, ohmwrecker x h2odelirous, ohmwrecker | ryan, thesmii7y, vanossgaming | evan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themisfiitz/pseuds/themisfiitz
Summary: ❝   𝘸𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺   ❞Hatred filled his heart as he seek out revenge on those who betrayed him the most. Along the way, he stumbles into a bigger mess than he wanted, leading him to make a deal with a gang leader. A deal was the only thing standing in between him and death. Though, the one thing he thought he lost for good, had returned back to him and brought him hope that maybe, just maybe,  he didn't need revenge.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, thought I bring it back on here and W***pad. Anyways, this is your typically gang member AU which is set on the world of gta 5, so there's that lol. Enjoy :)

Ryan Wrecker, son of a highly known gang leader in Los Santos. As a young boy, he never seen his father much as he was always out on some type of business related trips or meetings. Though, when he did see him, he would teach him about life and how he must always protect his family from danger. His father taught him and his other siblings how to defend themselves, how to hotwire a car, and that family should mean more than anything and how they'll always be there for you. Although, he did love his family, he couldn't help but feel distant and alone. Ryan's family was like every other family; A father, a mother, an older brother and two younger sister, twins to be exact. He loved each of them dearly as they did the same.

Though, he was indeed the middle child, and felt invisible to both of his parents. He learned to deal with the feeling of being invisible, it did feel sad that he couldn't have a close relationship with his father nor mother, who were always gushing over his older brother grades, or something amazing one of his sisters did. His brother was always reading or doing schoolwork, keeping his grades and head up, knowing he would indeed be taking part in his father's business and would soon be taking his spot as head boss. As for his sisters, they were always getting into trouble. Whether it be at home or in school, they always found a ways to get what they wanted without having to ask. They were the center of attention from their parents, who looked at them as angels and that they could do no harm. As for Ryan, he took advantage of being the middle child, and always got away with things that his other siblings didn't. Well, most of the time.

His life was a happy one and he wouldn't change a thing about it.

Until, one day.

That one day, everything changed. It started out as a regular day for him, but he noticed something was bothering his father, who kept mumbling things, pacing around the room and kept looking out the window as if something, or someone, was out to get him. At the time, Ryan didn't think much about it, knowing his father dealt with dangerous men and women, who have done bad things. He thought highly of his father, a man who was never afraid to back down from a fight, no matter the cause. To him, his father was good man, even though he knew that he was no different from those men and women.

It was midnight, or sometime after, it was storming out making everything much scarier as he laid in bed trying to sleep. There was a feeling, something he couldn't quite put his finger on, and it kept him awake. He heard loud knocking at the front door, then muffled voice from the room below his own room; His father's office. His tried to make out the voice, but he was falling asleep as the voices got louder. He could tell whatever it is they were talking about, it wasn't good as they were practically yelling at one another. As he finally found himself falling asleep, his mother rushed into his room, a look of worry written across her face. His mother sat him up, throwing a sweater and shoes on the bed, telling him to put them on, to hide and to not come out until she said too. With that, he planted a quick peck on his forehead, telling him she loved him with all her heart, and left the room.

Ryan listened to her and ran to hide in the cupboards in the spare office room on the second level, thanking that the space was big enough for him to fit. For a moment, the yelling had died down, and he could barely hear his father's voice talking to another as louder bangs than before, someone was at the front door. Somewhere in the house, he could hear his sisters cry out as the yelling had gotten much louder. He yelped out as he heard four louder bangs, that it made his ears ring. He was crying, hoping that this terrible nightmare would end and he would wake up seeing his mother's face, telling him that it was bad dream and that everything was fine. It wasn't a bad dream, it was real life, and he knew he wasn't going to make it to see the sunrise. He laid in the cupboard, hearing glass shattered, things being thrown and men talking as the searched the house. He hoped that they wouldn't find him, and that his family was safe. Though he knew better.

That night, Ryan lost his entire family as he hid in fear, hoping that no one would find him. He doesn't remember much about what happened after those bangs, or how the police found him curled up in a ball in the cupboard, but he does remember one thing. He sat in the back of the police car, an officer trying to get him to speak, but he was focused on the body bags that held his family members. It made him sick.

Soon after, they put him in foster homes, knowing he didn't have any other relatives other than an deceased uncle. Moving from foster home to foster home, he was filled with anger, hatred and guilt. He knew that if he stayed in the system any longer, he would end up like his family. Whatever happened that night, he knew that it was set up and he wanted to know who did it. He made a plan, to runaway before his 16th birthday, erase his name and past, become a different person and to take down the people that were responsible.

It was hard for Ryan, he had no where to go or where to start. He was trying his best to stay alive whilst living on the streets, scavenging for supplies and hoping to live till the next day. He was given an enveloped, containing a file about his father, a card and a key as he was using a public restroom. He knew that whoever given him that, knew who he was and that he was in danger. In the file, there was a photo of his father with familiar men, their faces circled in red and a paper filled with information on them. There were three men, two of them were close to his father, another looked very familiar, as if they had met before, but he couldn't figure out where they met. One of the men were a head boss of a gang called the Munities, another was locked up in maximum security prison, and the last one was last seen at the airport, a week after his father was killed.

It wasn't much information, but it was enough for him to tract down the gang and get recruited.

He was a rookie, terrible at everything they threw at him, he was odd one out compared to other rookies and members. Ryan, now known as Ohmwrecker or Ohm, was short and lean, he looked like a small child to everyone else, who had muscles and knew how to fight and shoot a gun. Ryan knew is he wanted to remain in the gang and work his way to the top, he would have to train and push himself to become better than the day before. It was hard, but he overcame the feeling of being hopeless and started to get better. Training in the early morning, and after dinner, till the stars were seen in the night sky. He was going from training with dummies to fighting other members, who had more strength than he ever did, not once did he give up. He knew that if keep going he would slowly rise higher in the ranks, and possibly becoming the right hand man of the man he had his eyes on.

It wasn't long before he joined the group of men that the boss trusted the most to overlook his safety and each and every deal he would be at. After months and months, his goal of killing him was nearing and he would be gone before anyone could notice his disappearance. Ryan was known across Los Santos for his stealth, hacking into security systems without a trace, and killing off without getting notice and how he manage to do a risky heist by his own. Eventually, he was close enough with the boss, he had become his personal security guard. Though, he knew he couldn't walk straight up to the man and end it right there, he had to pick the perfect time.

A big drug deal with a new ally was coming up, and Ryan was appointed to be right besides the boss, by the man himself. Knowing he was skilled enough and if things were to go downhill, Ohm would be right there to get him out of there. Or so he thought. The upcoming days to the deal, Ryan spent most of his hours, planning everything out, from the car ride, to the deal and where the getaway vehicle would be. The drug deal was being held at the docks, all they had to do was shake hands and watch as they transport goods from the trucks and the boats. Ryan knew that everything would go wrong and he would be shot on the spot but he had to get revenge for his family.

Before he knew it, the day arrived and they were already arriving at the docks. Ryan kept close to the boss, maintaining his distance, watching his every move, which he studied as he stood near by. As both leaders grinned and shook hands, concealing the deal and an alliance between the two gangs. The boss motion for everyone to start loading up crates, filled with types of drugs, into the trucks they had brought with them, while the other took the crates, filled with artillery. Ryan moved in position, off to side, watching as the trucks pulled away, he adjusted his pants, ensuring the pistol was in the right position. He was so nervous about it, he didn't notice the boss coming towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Ryan jumped, turning to face the much older man, "Sir," glancing around, seeing everyone was busy and almost gone. This was his moment and he wasn't going to let it get away. His hand went to his waist as his focused on the boss.

"Ohm, I've been meaning to talk to you but never get the chance, I'm always busy with the new recruits and the business. You're the youngest member of the gang to be recruited and I always looked at you as my own son, and I have plenty of those." He says, chuckling at his own words. "You're my right hand man and such a great member. Thank you." 

"Just doing my job, sir."

"You've been doing so well, and I was thinking you could take a few days off and go see your family." He tells him as he patted his shoulder, watching the last of the crates loaded up and leave the docks. "If you don't mind me asking, but who is your father. I couldn't help but notice how familiar you look." He questions Ryan, as the gripped on his shoulder slightly tighten, and Ryan bit his lower lip, knowing that they both knew who he was, and not who he said he was.

"I think you already know, there's no need in asking, sir."

"I will admit, you had me fooled for a moment, but you are an exact replica of your father. If you weren't so sloppy, you would've managed to actually to kill me." He tells as he pulled out a cigar and lighting it as Ryan looked over at him, shocked. "Don't be surprised. It was cleared from the moment you joined. Did you think that I would forget the one person that got away?" He asked, blowing out the smoke.

"Didn't think you would remember me, if I'm being honest." Ryan replies, looking down at the cement ground, knowing it was too late.

"I may be old but I'm not that old." He laughs, ashing out the cigar. "I've been in this business longer than you have been alive, so I would think twice about what you're planning about that gun. There are hundred of my men surrounding the place, it wouldn't look quite nice on you if I don't walk out of here alive." He says, as Ryan's hand slowly made his way to the gun in his pocket.

"Don't worry sir, you have nothing to worry about." Ryan says sliding the gun out and aiming it directly at him. "I may be sloppy, but I do pay attention to my surroundings, until some people. In case you forgot, you appointed me in charge of this entire deal, and your men think that whatever I tell them goes. So it's just the two of us." He says as the last of the crew finishing up.

Before the man could even form another sentence, the place was being filled with smoke, and guns were being fired. Someone was trying to interfer with the deal as explosions were heard in the distance. Ryan caught a glimpse of the trucks and boats being taken from them. He had to do it now. The smoke was becoming thicker and everything around them was slowly fading away.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way sir, but it was a pleasure to work with you." Ryan states pulling the trigger.

The man who once stood a few feet from him was now on the ground, a bullet hole in his head. Just like his father when Ryan had caught a glimpse of him that night. He smirked to himself as stared at the body on the ground, dead, blood soaking his clothes and the ground around him. He looked around, knowing he had to get out of there, coughing as he realizes the smoke was causing him to feel woozy and lightheaded. The shooting had stopped and the smoke was slowly fading away as he made his way to a side entrance he saw earlier. He held tightly on the gun in his hand, ready to fight off anyone that comes at him.

His breathing was becoming uneven as he made it to the door, opening it, he gasps for air as he fell onto his knee. He inhale too much smoke and knew it was the kind to knock out enemies, he cough again, trying to get away but his body was becoming weaker with each movement. He squinted his eyes, seeing several figures starting to surrounding him, he tried to aim at one of the guns, but he missed and dropped to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. He opened his eyes, everything was blurry, even the figure that walked up to him. He stood up, trying to calm himself as he aimed the gun at the figure, but it was knocked out of his hand.

Ryan tried to focused his vision but he felt weak and dizzy. Two of the figures grabbing him and dragging him away from the scene. As he managed to focused, he came face to face with a man with a gas mask one. He slide it off and it was man, his face was still blurry, but he could make out that it was no one he knew. Whoever had him wasn't anyone from the Munities, and he was in trouble.

"Nice to meet you Ohmwrecker."


	2. Chapter Two

Sitting up in bed, gasping for air as the room was filling with smoke, he felt his lung collapsing on him with each breath. He glanced around the room, seeing stuffed animals surrounding him, whispering things in ears, almost screaming. A loud knock was heard from somewhere in the house causing him to jump up from his bed. He coughed loudly, the whispers and smoke clouded his mind as he took another step towards the door.

“Run, don’t open it. Run.”

He felt weak, his body sore with each movement, falling to his knees as another knock rang through the house, echoing against the walls. Weakly, he reached for the doorknob, hoping that he could stop them from harming his family. The stuffed animals cornered him as a bright light shone into the room, blinding him. Covering his face, he tried to see where the light was coming from, but all he saw was an owl and a pig standing in front of him, shouting his name.

“Ohmwrecker?”

Ryan opened his eyes, gasping for air, staring at the figures in front of him. There were five figures, each wearing some type of mask over their heads, an owl, pig, panda, eagle, and a raccoon. Animals, out of all things, animals. He glanced down at the ground, trying to figure where he was, he felt as if he was dazed. Was he going mad? No, just confused.

“He’s in shock, give him a minute.” Someone states, from behind him as he reached up to his face, his mask still on. The figure with the eagle mask walked over to him, handing him a water bottle, hoping it would help him catch his breath. As he placed the back side of his hand on his forehead, Ryan gripped onto his wrist, twisting it, causing the figure to groan out in pain and causing the other figures to aim their weapons at his head.

“Kill me if you must, but if we don’t leave now, the police will kill us for sure.” He says pointing in the direction of the blue and red lights flashing, explosions were heard in the distance along with the sirens. He stood up, letting go of the eagle’s wrist and chuckled, raising his hands as he stared directly at the owl. The only one that didn’t have a gun aimed at him, the leader, he didn’t have to assume, he could tell.

“Are you ohmwrecker, or not.” He spoke, not caring how close the police got, he wanted to know or this entire operation was a waste of time.

“Who’s asking?” He asked, making the piggy groan from besides the owl.

“Listen prick, tell us or we’ll shoot you.” The piggy ordered, annoyance in his voice, ready to shoot the target they locked on. “We outnumber you by a lot, so hurry it up.”  
What a joke.

Ryan laughed, dusting his suit as he walked over to the piggy, he gripped onto the edge and aimed it directly at his chest. His eyes never leaving his piggy’s face, smiling as the piggy kept his finger on the trigger, ready for the chance. “What’s so funny?” The owl asked, his eyes flickering from the piggy to Ryan. He might be the leader, but he reeked of fear as he inched closer to the two.

“If you think you can take me down, you can’t. We each have less than fifteen minutes before the police reach the warehouse, by then, I will either be dead, or you will. Take your pick, you die or I let you and your zoo walk away. Alive.” He states, staring directly at the owl, knowing he didn’t calculate how prepared Ryan was for this simple mission.

“Alright.”

The owl walked over to them, pulling the gun down, knowing the piggy wasn’t going to be pleased with his choice. Ryan had admitted it, he wouldn’t have walked away without a few bullet holes in him, but neither would they. As he backed away from the piggy, a pistol was raised in the air and came down on his face. His own pistol, which made him a bit upset.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

The figure stared down at him, his cold blue eyes staring right into Ryan’s hard, brown ones. The gun clicked, the safety was off and ready to kill. Ryan smirked, something bright flashed from the roof, with a quick inhale he reached for the wrist of the blue eyed figure. Pulling him to the ground, pinning him with his legs and locking him beneath him, taking both of the guns from the figure, his eyes never leaving his.

“Tell your animals to stand down, or I’ll shoot.” He shouts, aiming on at the owl and the figure below him. The owl nodded, motioning them to lower their gun, leaving them confused as to why he was listening to the target. With a quick glance at the roof, he aimed the gun just above the owl’s head, then up at the roof of the building. “I said, all of them.”

A sniper, clever.

With a quick hand single towards the roof, the sniper stood up and put his rifle down. The sniper put his rifle away, making his way down the building and joining the rest of the group. Ryan looked back at the raccoon, smiling as he lowered the gun and getting off of him. Dropping the guns to the ground and kicking them away from him, he raised his hands.

“Next time, don’t give away the positions of other members.” He says, turning to the owl with a smile on his face. Looking down at blue eyes, holding out his hand for him to take, but was met with a smack as he helped himself up. Glaring at him, his cold, blue eyes filled with a hint of hatred for Ryan, and he couldn’t help but want to wipe that smirk off his face.

Ryan’s earpiece buzzed to life, a voice on the other end saying that there was a backup team on their way to take care of the police and the betrayers. He looked up at the owl, his eyes questioning him as he reached up to his ear and pulling the ear piece out. Throwing it to the ground with his watch, the symbol flashing in the moonlight, he stomped it into much smaller pieces. “We need to leave, now.” He says, hearing another helicopter nearing them.

“How do we know that you’re not lying?”

“For starters, the men that are coming aren’t going to be too friendly. I killed their boss and if they see I’m the only one alive, we’re all dead. So, if you plan on staying alive, we need to leave within the next two minutes.” He says as the sirens got louder and sounds of gunshots were echoing off in the distance. The warehouse was far from the main road, but close enough to see incoming traffic.

The group nodded, the owl and monkey the first to run, the rest following. The piggy and blue eyes gripped onto Ryan, dragging him along, not caring if he tripped. A gust of wind blew his mask against his face, squinting up at the night sky, a helicopter was landing near the edge of the docks, the pilot was dressed in green. As the group climbed in, one by one, Ryan looked behind them, noticing the backup had arrived and didn’t look happy seeing him.

With a quick reaction, he pushed both the piggy and blue eyes onto the helicopter before jumping on, grabbing the rifle from the monkey, he carefully aimed at the trucks. With one shot, the truck closest to them blew up. He had a smug grin on his face as he looked over to the piggy, who didn’t look too pleased to be pushed around. As they shot back, one of the men who wore a panda mask, was shot in the shoulder.

He cried out in pain, and fell backwards as the piggy and monkey took over, still not trusting Ryan with a gun or weapon. Ryan quickly moved to his side, looking at the wound, blood flowing through the cracks of his fingers as he applied pressure on the wound. Ryan stared at it as flashes of that night clouded his mind. He shook his head as he took off his jacket, tearing the sleeve, it was the best thing he thought of in the moment. 

Moving the panda’s hands, he wrapped his shoulder with the makeshift bandage. Both their hands and clothing drenched in blood, he couldn’t help but think back to seeing his parent’s bodies. He tied it tightly, causing the man to groan out in pain and grip tightly to Ryan’s arm. 

“Sorry.”

The panda released his grip on his arm, and sat up against the wall of the helicopter. Everything around him sounded like thunder, reminding him more and more of that night. He clenched tightly onto the handle, watching the city lights glow in the night sky as they finally made it away from the docks. He relaxed, staring out the opening, feeling confused. Why him? What did they want from him?

Feeling a hand touching his arm, he glanced over seeing the panda holding a headset. Hesitating, he took the headset and sat down besides him, mouthing a thanks. At least someone was willing to be nice to him, though, neither could fully trust the other. He switched to the right channel, eyes watching his every move.

“Thanks for helping me, I appreciate it.” The panda says, his eyes on the view as well, it was pretty. Ryan looked back at him, giving him a confused look. “Panda.” He says, holding his hand out.

“Um, Ohmwrecker.” He replies, shaking the man’s hand, his hands clammy as ever. Why was he so nervous? Looking up, the piggy, raccoon, and the monkey, staring right at him, making him gulp. Turning his attention back to the view, admiring the beauty of the city. He always tried to get out during the day, it was when the city was most alive, and he did prefer the day over the night.

“What’s up with those three?” He asked the panda, motioning over to the three men sitting across from them. Panda laughed, knowing that they guys were giving Ryan the death stare behind their masks. 

“Oh those two, they’re a bit upset about how skilled you are, we didn’t think you could take us all, but you did.” He laughs, making Ryan grin, proud of himself.

“What about blue eyes over there.”

“Oh him, he’s always like that. Don’t worry, he’ll get over himself and come to you when he feels like it.” Panda explained, knowing how hard it took for him to befriend each of them. Ryan nodded, looking back out to the view, seeing that they were landing onto an open field near a warehouse like building. Landing, everyone piled out one by one, Ryan helped the eagle with Panda, before getting grabbed by the piggy, who didn’t seem pleased with his presence.

“Any funny moves and I won’t hesitate to kill you, understood?” The piggy told him, tying his hands behind his back with a zip tie. 

Without an answer, Ryan was shoved forward, clearly, not on the good side of the piggy. He rolled his eyes as he followed the rest of the group inside the building, his eyes scanning for any possible exits, but the entire premiere was surrounded by massive walls. Nearing the doors, a small figure came rushing out and towards the eagle, a medical bag by his side. Ryan couldn’t help but notice how young the figure looked, what on earth was he doing here. Watching the two help Panda into the building, the monkey and pilot followed, but the rest stayed behind. Pushing Ryan to his knees, the piggy held a gun to his head, making Ryan let out an annoyed sigh.

“You all may leave, I got it from here.” The owl spoke, his tone low as he stood in front of Ryan. As everyone left Ryan and the owl, the piggy was hesitant, he didn’t know whether or not he could leave Ohmwrecker alone with the Owl, Ryan might’ve had an escape route planned as he is highly skilled. Most of the crew didn’t know exactly why the Owl wanted him, they were told they had to interfere with a drug exchange, locate and grab the asset. “I got it.” The owl spoke again, motoring for the piggy to leave.

Then, it was the two of them. Ryan didn’t know what to expect what was going to happen and he didn’t want to know, whether it would be torture or some kind of information about the drug deal. His ex boss was known for scamming other businesses and gangs, he wanted to be on top and that was a reason he killed him.

At the doors of the building, he could see the piggy still standing there, his eyes never leaving the owl and was prepared to shoot the asset without a second thought. The owl kneeled down, face to face, taking off his mask as he smiled at Ryan. The brown hues looked dark as the ow gripped onto Ryan’s chin, ripping off the bandana so they both could fully see one another in the face. Something in his eyes was familiar to Ryan, very familiar but he couldn’t think of how.

“Isn’t your father Jonathan Wrecker, the boss of Annihilators. Very well known man, I remember hearing stories of him and how people called him the Boogieman, because he caused fear to run through everyone’s body when they saw him. Too bad he died, by the very hands of his top dogs.” The owl says, looking directly into Ryan’s eyes, fear, he could tell Ryan was afraid that someone knew his little secret.

“H—how did you?” Ryan stuttered as he stared at the owl, the very man who knew how much of a bounty he had on his head. Dead or alive.

“Now, you have two choices; you can work for me for immunity, safety from those who are out to get you, or; don’t work for me, then I will call in that bounty of yours.” The owl says as he pulled out his phone, a number ready to be called at any minute. Ryan bit his lip, knowing no matter what he did, he was screwed. Either he chose life to work for a man who did kidnap him, or get killed by the man who killed his family.

“Fine. I… I’ll work for you, but on one condition.” Ryan wanted to give up on any hope, knowing he had no other choice but to work for the owl. Though, he hoped the condition would help him out in the long run. He looked up at the owl, who gave him a nod to go on. “Help me find the last two guys that were there that night, and then, I’ll work for you.” Ryan says, hoping he would agree and they could get to work.

“Alright deal, but when you’re not looking for them, you’ll have someone watch over you. Got it?” The owl asks, sliding a knife out from his pocket and cutting the zip tie. Ryan rubbed his wrist, a light bruising already forming.

“Deal.”

The two shook hands, the deal being sealed as they gripped onto the others hands. For a small moment, Ryan felt free from everything, but that moment was ruined when the piggy showed up. The piggy knew that whatever the two talked about, it wasn’t going to be good for the rest of the crew. They already knew barely nothing about the man their boss had wanted, and seeing how skilled he was, the piggy was afraid of being replaced by him.

“Wildcat, gather everyone and meet in the Mess hall in ten minutes.” The Owl ordered, ushering him off without an answer. The Owl smiled at Ryan, knowing he would be a great asset to the team and would help those in lower ranks, a lot. “Now, let’s get you settled in.” The owl spoke to him, his tone changed.

Ryan nodded, following him as they entered the building. Inside was nicer than anything he saw in other gangs or the mafia places they had, it was clean and decorated in a fancy way. The walls were white, paintings and pictures were hung, sculptures were placed in the right places around the building. To them it was their home, but to Ryan, it felt like another place he couldn’t escape.

“Down those halls are the medical bay and the showers, and the other is where the meeting room, my office and the computer lab can be found. Through those big doors is the Mess hall and kitchen, and over there is the training grounds.” The Owl says, pointing to each area as they walked up the stairs to the second level. Ryan couldn’t help but be impressed by how organized everything was and it was different from his old gang, who left a mess everywhere they went.

Now, on the second floor is our sleeping quarters, where you’ll be with everyone else. Each room is the exact same; one bed, dressed, desk and a mirror. If you’re lucky, you might get a window.” The Owl jokes, hoping to make it less awkward for the newcomer and to calm his own damn nerves, knowing everyone else isn’t going to be pleased with his decisions.

“This room is yours.”

They stopped outside a door that didn’t have a name on it yet like the other doors on this level. He knew that he would have to put his on it, but it would be gone once he was done here as he didn’t exactly plan on being here long. He needed to earn their trust, get the info he needed and leave without a trace. He looked at the Owl, who had a playful smile on his face and was very pleased to know he was staying.

“There are clothes in the dresser, pick something out and head to the showers, clean up. I’ll be waiting in my office when you’re done.” The Owl spoke, before leaving Ryan on his own, but why? Did he really trust him enough to leave him on his own, to roam the place and to do whatever he liked. Ryan didn’t think the man in charge would be this gullible. “Don’t try to escape, I have eyes everywhere.”

Ryan looked over his shoulder, seeing the owl still standing there, his eyes on him. Ryan grinned, liking the man more and more. With that, the Owl was gone. Ryan opened the door, seeing that the Owl was right, one bed, dresser, desk, and a mirror on the back of the door. The walls weren’t painted white in this room, they were painted a decent shade of grey, matching his bandana.  
Walking over to the dresser, there sat three piles; shirts, pants, a few towels, including some socks and underwear for him, though the shirts were a size too small for him but he didn’t mind. Picking out clothes to wear, which were black, white or grey, and a towel, before leaving the room.


	3. Chapter Three

Steam filled the room, water dripping down his body. He stood underneath the water, watching the bloody water swirl around the drain before fading away. His body was sore and tired, there were cuts and forming bruises along his hands and chest. The clothes he was wearing earlier were drenched in blood, his and the Panda, and were torn in places he didn’t notice before. Washing up, he couldn’t help but wish the water could wash away his thoughts and emotion. His head was clouded and he hated it.

Rising off the last of the bubbles, he stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. Walking over to the mirror above the row of sinks, he wiped the foggy mirror and stared at himself. He hated what he saw. Everywhere he looked and went, he didn’t belong, no matter where he was or who he was with, he was out of place. A door opening pulled him from his thoughts, his eyes meeting dark brown ones, filled with an innocent look.

“Oh, I, I’m so sorry. I, um, I thought there wasn’t anyone in here.” The younger male stumbled over his words, blocking his eyes from the older man, who only had a towel on and it didn’t look secured by the looks of it. Ryan recognized him as the younger boy from earlier, and sent a soft smile in his direction. “I was finishing up, so you can go ahead.” Ryan says, grabbing his clothes and heading to the stall, where he could change in private.

The boy looked up, catching a glance of the man’s back, scars covering the entire back, some looked fresh, and he winced at the thought of what could have caused all of those. He looked away, grabbing two cups, his and an empty one, placing both on the counter. He knew the man would need a toothbrush, thankfully they had spares in the cabinet by the door. Feeling a presence next to him, he looked in the mirror, seeing the man standing besides him.

“What’s this?” The man asks, pointing to the empty cup on the counter.

“It’s yours.” He tells him as he finishes brushing his teeth and putting his toothbrush in his cup. “You’ll be needing it if you’re staying here. There's a toothbrush in the cabinet. Sorry we don’t have the toothpaste you’d like, but when our free day comes, you can get it then.” The boy tells him in a cheery tone, hoping to make him feel more at home here as those were the bosses orders.

“Um, thank you.” He says, taking the dental stuff from him and placing it in the cup. The boy smiled and nodded, grabbing a sharpie and blank name tag and giving it to him. “All you gotta do is write your name, real one or fake, doesn’t matter. If it doesn’t have one, Nogla will most likely use it and believe me, you don’t want that to happen.” He joked, hoping to get a laugh or smile from him.

The man smiled at that as he scribbled his name, Ohm, placing it among the other cups on the wall. He glanced down at the short male, who nodded at him and placed his next to him, Smii7y written on the tag. “Smitty and Ohm, nice.” The boy says aloud, before leaving Ohm to do his own thing.

Weird kid.

Ryan looked at the shelf, seeing different names and different cups that had their own spark to whoever it belonged to. He grabbed his dirty clothes and shoved them in the garbage can, knowing nothing will get them back to what they were before. Tossing his towel over his shoulder, he left the showers and looked up and down the hall, noticing two cameras, one at each end.

He remembered the Owl saying in this hall the medical bay and showers were here. Heading over to the window, inside the room looked exactly like a hospital ward would, there were machines and tools, beds, and cabinets filled with medicine. In one of the beds, sat a man, guessing it was the Panda without the mask on, as he was the only one that was injured from the mission.

Entering the room, the man kept his eyes on whatever was in his hand, a phone probably. Walking over, he noticed the makeshift bandage was replaced with actual bandages and the wound seemed to stop bleeding, which was great. Looking at the man, he took a look at his appearance, he had tattoos on his arm, his head was shaved to nice length, and he had a well groomed beard. 

“Brock, I told you that I’m fine and don’t need anything el—” He yelped out, placing a hand on his chest as he was taken back at seeing Ryan there than whoever Brock was.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I wanted to check up on you. I mean, the last time I saw you, you were losing blood.” He says, hoping that the Panda knew who he was, Ryan didn’t have his mask on and was told he was different looking without it on. Something he liked about himself and having the bandana on while out on missions.

“Oh yes, Ohmwrecker, and it’s all good, you just look different without the whole mask covering half your face.” He says, giving him a smile as he calmed himself down.

“Glad to see you’re still alive and well, had me thinking you died on me.” He joked, making the Panda laugh, a laugh that could be heard throughout the building. Ryan smiled, knowing he was going to get used to that laugh as the Panda was possibly the only person here that seemed like a friend. “If anything, I thought you had died on me.” The Panda tells him, seeming relieved at seeing the man in front of him.

“Why’s that?”

“I’m going to be honest, I didn’t think the boss would even keep you alive after you gave him the information he needed, but seeing you here, there must be something about you that is keeping you alive.” The panda spoke in all honesty, making Ryan nod at his confession. There was something keeping him alive, and knew that no one else but him and the Owl knew why he was still here. Most of the time, the boss would get what he wanted and would throw the man in with the fishes. Ryan knew that everyone was going to question him and the Owl, as they weren’t included on why he was there.

“Well, it was nice seeing you but I have to get some rest, doctor’s orders. I’ll come find you when I get out of this place.” The Panda jokes, laying in bed as Ryan waved bye to him and leaving the medical bay.

Walking down the hall, he kept his eyes glued to the ground, thinking of what the Owl came up with in the meeting with the other crewmates to explain why he was here. He didn’t know if he could exactly trust the Owl, he did have a lot of dirt on him and could have him killed any moment now. Ryan was so clouded in his own thoughts, he didn’t see the figure in front of him, and bumped right into him.

Stumbling back a bit, he glanced up and met those familiar blue ones, catching his balance, the man grabbed onto his shirt and pushed him against the wall. Ryan noticed the height difference between them, he was maybe three, four inches shorter than blue eyes. Despite the difference, he wasn’t too too intimidated by him as he did take him down once before and would do it again. Blue eyes stared at him, his eyes scanning every detail of Ryan’s face, knowing that he’ll have to get used to it as they would be seeing one another everyday.

“The boss wants to see you.” 

With that, blue eyes let go of Ryan’s shirt and walked off. Ryan was dazed at the confrontation they had, there wasn’t much to it but it left him confused about it. The dude says nothing, looks him in the eyes and leaves. What a way to greet someone. “I said, the boss wants to see you.” He repeats, still standing at the end of the hallways, his arms crossed as he stared at Ryan, his cold, blue eyes felt like they were burning in his skin.

“Yessir.” Ryan says, saluting him as they walked side by side to the Owl’s office.

There was a tense silence between the two as they walked, Ryan couldn’t help but stare up at the man, noticing a few freckles scattered along his cheeks. A noticeable scar could be seen just below his chin, someone short enough to see, like Ryan. His face burned up as he caught himself staring too much causing him to nearly walk into a wall, and turning his attention to the door in front of them. Blue eyes stopped and placed a hand on Ryan’s shoulder, looking down at him in the eye and stared him down for a few seconds. “Try anything funny and you’re dead.” He says, before opening the door, harshly pushing Ryan in before closing the door behind him.

“Ah, Ohmwrecker. Settling in nicely?” The Owl asks, his eyes never leaving the file in his hands, Confidential was written in big, red letters on the front and below it was a familiar name.

“Everyone hates me.”

“Course they do, they hate me more for allowing you to be here. A few of my men want you dead for embarrassing them earlier this evening.” The Owls tells him, chuckling at the thought.

“I’m guessing they don’t know why I’m here, do they?” Ryan asks, taking a seat in front of the desk and looking at him.

“No, and if they did, they wouldn’t be pleased to hear that I’m turning down that pretty little bounty you have. Or that I’m trusting you more than them. Regardless of all that, you and I must talk about our plan.” He tells him, placing the file down and sliding it across the desk.

“Adam Montoya, a detective who handled the case of your family's death. He’s known to be a dirty cop, messes with evidence at crime scenes and had worked for the man you killed earlier today.” The Owl tells him as he flipped through the pages of the file.

It was true, he was one of the detectives he had talked to that night.

“I’ve been informed, he cleaned up the mess that night and that he might have more information than the police data does. So, tomorrow a few of us will be going to his place and get the data, while you stay here and train with Wildcat.” The owl says, taking the folder and putting it back in his desk.

“The pig?” Ryan exclaimed, pissed that he had to spend the entire day training with the one person that seems to hate him.

“If there is a problem, you can bring up to your new babysitter, Delirious.” Evan tells him as he stands up from his desk and opening the door, seeing blue eyes was still standing there. He seemed just as pissed as Ryan was, knowing he had to spend his day with two people, both wanting him dead.

“You gotta be kidding me.”

“Nope.”

In the mess hall, Ryan was left alone after blue eyes had directed him here, before leaving him to find and eat dinner. He decided against eating and sat down at one of the tables, thinking of ways he could prove to the gang and the Owl that he can be trustworthy. A knock at the doors made Ryan jump and turn towards the door, seeing Panda there with crutches under each arm as he made his over to him. Ryan smiled softly at Panda as he stood besides him, motioning him to follow him over to the doors of the kitchen. 

“Follow me if you’re hungry.” Panda says, smiling at him as they made their ways through the doors and towards the fridge, where the leftovers were kept after dinner. Grabbing two plates for them, opening the fridge and pulling out a container of Spaghetti. Panda handed the container to Ryan, who placed a good amount of spaghetti on their plates and warmed it up in the microwave.  
Placing both of the plates in front of them, Ryan immediately took a bite, moaning in delight, it has been a long time since he ate something that didn’t come in packaging. Panda laughed as he watched Ryan moan with each bite, causing him to stare back with a questioning look.

“You must really like spaghetti, huh?” Panda chuckles, making Ryan blush as he must’ve looked like an idiot.

“Well, it’s been awhile since I ate something so fucking delicious and amazing like this. Plus my family is half Italian, and my mother loved to cook anything pasta related.” He mumbled as he continued to stuff his mouth with food.

“Your mother sounds like a wonderful person and a good cook. Where is she?” Panda asks, causing Ryan to drop the fork onto the plate and to lose his appetite at his question.

“My mother was a wonderful woman, cared for everyone around her and always put others’ health and safety before her own. Where is she? Well, she’s dead.” He tells the man besides him, looking down at the plate of food with disgust.

Without another word, he stormed out of the kitchen. A lump forming in his throat as he clenched his fist, his nails surely cutting into his skin and leaving more cuts for him to clean later. Making his way to his room, he felt a sudden dread and urge to throw up as he continued to think of his mother. Making it to his room, he opened and slammed the door shut, leaning against him and closed his eyes. Sliding down the door, he wrapped his arms around his body and silently cried to himself.

He opened his eyes, not knowing how long he had sat there as he stood up from the floor and walked over to the dresser and grabbed a jacket. He couldn’t stay here, he felt trapped and unwanted, he had to get out. Wiping his tear stained cheeks, he put the jacket on and slowly opened the door, seeing that everyone had gone to sleep.

He silently made his way through the house and down to the garage, which he figured their vehicles were kept. Opening the door, there were at least six of seven cars in the garage and his eyes landed on a black, 1970 Cadillac deville. Ryan grinned to himself as he opened the car door, seeing it was unlocked and looked around for the keys, which were in the sun visor.

He used the remote that controlled the garage doors, opening them and starting up the car. Back out slowly, and drove down the driveway as a group rushed outside to see what was going on. As the gates opened for him, he could see blue eyes and the Owl running after him, but were left in the dust as he stepped on the gas.


End file.
